


Experimental Snippets

by AkiElric



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad English, Canon Era, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiElric/pseuds/AkiElric
Summary: You never know you need someone until there's no one to find.I'm trying to improve my English language so I want to try with little snippets that shoul form a story (or, at least, they do it in my mind). First time writing something here on AO3... First time in the Merlin fandom and first time writing in English. Don't expect too much ^^'
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> As written in the summary this is one big experiment for me, because I'm not accustomed at all at the language.  
> I hope this could like to someone or just... I don't know, let me have some evaluation.
> 
> I'd like to make some friend in the fandom! I'm on Tumblr as Yesmustbethedarkness (KH reference).
> 
> Good day to everyone! ☺️

"Merlin!"

The bosterious voice echoed between the wall of the castle but no servants or nobles answered the implicit call.  
The silence all around was deafing in its oddity: no skirts sound, no armours's clank but, most of all, there wasn't the typical chattering of his trusted manservant.  
Prince Arthur bolted trough the long hallways searching for... _someone._

 _Anyone_.

He stopped in the middle of the courtyard frantically moving around, in circle, while his red Pendragon cape give him the illusion of a presence.

A crow flight above his head temporarily obscuring the sun projecting his shadow on the desert court.  
His heart fastened and his head went blank.

He was alone.


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing this little chapters. I hope is not to tedious to read!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's passed by ♥️

The first thought the crowned head had was to search in Gaius's chambers between his old books and sour potions. His heart raced like an horse in the midst of the battle because not even war created such a creeping uneasiness as the sound of his steps on the stone floor.

_Everything was right. My father was happy and the guards kept whispering excited outside my door yesterday. Even though..._

He opened the door to the little, cozy room where Gaius treat his patients. Treated, actually, because the place seems abandoned from ages. 

Arthur began his searching, discarding the horrible medicine's book with unpleasant drawing and moving away the dozens of sleeping draught. 

_Merlin was worried. He kept saying that it couldn't be so easy... That he has a bad feeling. Why is he always right?!_

Disheveled and frantic he didn't see the huge tome open at the center of the table. Old yellow pages trasuding magic and ancient knowledge.

A laugh outside the castle wall, in the citadel, reverberate malignant.

And the prince eyes and hands keep searching for answers. 


	3. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful people still here!  
> I'm very thankful for your kudos and your comments! They really make me start the day with a smile and it's quite funny going to sleep and waking up with your opinions.
> 
> To Hannah, I would love your support (if you can and likes to) but I don't know how to contact you because it seems like I can't text you privately (I'm new on AO3, I'm still learning).
> 
> So, for now, I'm publishing this snippet whitout beta. This one is a little less inspired, I needed to put information, but I have the next one ready!  
> Love you all! 💕

"Merlin, stop pacing around"  
"Easy to say"  
"Well I'm here, seated, and I'm not digging a hole on the floor with my frantic walk"  
"Really Gaius, I envy your phlegm."

The old man let out a loud sigh, still searching for the marble white stone that the knights had found during the expedition.

An expedition against magic desired by the king.  
An expedition against magic that brought a magical artefact inside Camelot.  
Clever, indeed. 

"If what you say is right... We must talk to Arthur and..."  
"Don't. Don't talk to him, Merlin! We'll find a solution. I'm sure of it. Just keep it secret..."

The knock on the door distracted the two illegal figures in the tower that stopped their illicit disquisition exchanging worried glances. 

"Come in"  
"I'm sorry, Merlin, Arthur is calling you. He wants you to attend to him for the night"

The young man run out in assist of his master, still pale, still worried.

One last glance to his mentor let transpire the oath of secrecy he would keep despite his reticence.

Gaius leafed through the pages until a white oval gem painted itself before his eyes.


	4. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!   
> It seems like my university decide to wake up in te last two weeks and decide I can go in the lab even of we are in a light lockdown.   
> BUT I'm back and I have a story I want to try to share so I'm not stopping!
> 
> I have to make many many thanks to Hannah that patiently helped me with my bad English.  
> And thank to everyone that commented. Love to all of you!

What Camelot doesn't know is that magic is not a reproductive animal, an organism that generates progeny by osmosis. It's not something extinguishable by systematic execution of creatures and people.

Magic lives inside the heart. It lives inside nature, between the waves of the water, in the fragment of time between one wing beat and another.   
It's not black. It's not blue, purple, gold, red or any colour human eyes can see or any colour they can't see, either.   
It swirls through the fabric of existence, permeating hearts, leaves and walls.   
Magic is a flame produced by the force of nature: when you think the spark has gone out, a thunder shakes the earth and the forest is on fire.

Equilibrium is what the world desire and too many years it has been neglected in Camelot.   
King Uther shall die. Not out of revenge or hatred but for the justice that his death will bring.


	5. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm happy to be here again. It seems like I'll be slower than I thought because... Exams.  
> So if I don't immediately reply it's not because I'm disregarding you it's just that I'm less on this site.  
> (A shame, I love reading fictions here)  
> I would love to hear all your opinion, bad and good ones 💕
> 
> Thanks again to my incredibile beta!

King Uther was pleased.  
Incredibly pleased.  
He sits proudly on his throne, a huge creepy smile plastered on his face and a heavy gold crown on his head that remembered everyone how you couldn't punch that look and make it falter.

For days the rumors of an ancient sorcerer hidden in the forest arrived in Camelot, whispering about an attack on the king.  
How the people knew about a magic user in the forest wasn't important.   
Traitors in the citadel? The people of Camelot would never be associated with such evil entities. They are just... Stupid enough to spread the slipped plan of the abomination.  
Sorcerers are stupid and unnatural, after all.

But today was a great day! His son and his faithful knights were coming back from an Old Religion place of worship. They killed a powerful dark enemy and save Camelot again. He really should give a reward to his dutiful son...

Here they are!   
Shining armours and mighty muscles defending his kingdom. The citizens should thank him. The citizens should shout "Long live the King".


	6. Howlite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack!  
> How does you stay alive after and before exams?  
> I panic and vanish from the world... This two months will be long for me, but I'll try to keep coming back!   
> Happy new year and love to all! 💕

Finally, after hours of turning the room upside down with open books all around and vials discarded on the floor, the heir to the throne saw the magic tome on the table.

And he was scared. Scared and shocked.

_ So Gaius really still has this kind of knowledge in his library... He still follows the path of magic? Does Merlin know?  _

Cautiously he approached the table like it could burn him at any time. But nothing happened and his wary heart settled to something nearer to caution than fear. 

Arthur's right hand was on the sword's hilt, guided by instinct and years of training and prejudice. The left hand touched the crinkly pages, marveling at the elegant writing.

In the center of the two pages was a detailed illustration: a white stone set in a gilded frame.

He was sure he had seen it somewhere... It was quite similar to the one he found the day before. And he remembered a conversation his manservant was sure Arthur didn't listen to. 

_ "Arthur, whatever you take from that place must be returned! You don't know what it can cause!" _

_ "I didn't take anything, Merlin! Even if I had... It's none of your business" _

_ "Because I'm a servant" _

_ Arthur watched the grave face of his friend, torn between the need to reassure the boy and the knowledge that whatever he said to develop their friendship, it would die the day his father found out. _

_ And his feelings would probably die with his friend in a forgotten cell. _

_ Arthur was tired, still covered in mud and sweat, so he didn't think too much when he answered that yes, Merlin was a servant, a stupid one too. He ordered him to prepare the bath in his chambers and Arthur didn't even flinch when his most trusted advisor slammed the door as he left, a tear trailing down his cheek. _

The last words to his friend were insults and orders.

And he was right. Merlin was right.

He looked for answers but the strange alphabet and the odd words meant nothing to him. One sentence caught his attention.

**The gem will judge pure souls and corrupt hearts and bring forth that which meanders in the darkness.**


End file.
